The Gumball vs. Bobert Finale
Plot At The Serect Hide Out Gumball: Okay Help it's Right Way Any Questions? I Guess not. Darwin: Let's Go. At The Libraby (Gumball and Darwin find the libray to find him) Gumball: Hello? Darwin: Split up He Could Be Anywhere. Gumball: Plus Keep it down! He's gonna hear you. (Gumball and Darwin look everywhere to find him) Gumball: Mabye He's here. Darwin: Okay.(Comes Up) All right come out Whatever You Here! Gumball: He's Behind you. Darwin: Yep. Run! (Two of them find out the door is locked) Gumball: No! The Door is Locked! Darwin: I got the key. Gumball: Let's get out of here! At The House Anais: What you doing here? Gumball: Look, We find someone in the libray.Then, Bobert come and tried to kill us! Nicole: Well you had to fight someone. Anais: If you too getting ready, I Going to find him. Gumball and Darwin: No! At Outside Anais: hello? You better not scared me! Hello? (Someone Comes Behind Anais) Anais: Come on show up! it's is you! At The House Again Gumball and Darwin: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Richard: Well it's look like you boys had to fight him. Both: Okay Nicole: Defeat someone and Get Anais or You're in big troblue! Gumball: Let's go! At Outside Again Gumball: Where Anais? Darwin: She's right there. Anais: Gumball, Defeat Bobert and get me out of here! Gumball: Where's he's at? Darwin: Here He it's! Bobert: Hi. Gumball: Okay. You free Anais, I go fight him. Darwin: Okay. Anais: Help! Darwin: I'm here! Anais: What you doing? Darwin: Gumball said, I have to free you while Gumball fights him. Anais: Okay. Gumball: Hey Bobert, Let's Fight! Bobert: Agree. Gumball: Fine *Punches* Ow. Bobert: Now it's my turn. Gumball: Run away! Darwin: There. Anais: I'm free! Darwin: Here's the plan! Bobert: Where Gumball? Gumball: Somebody please help me! Darwin: Hold on, I'll save y----*Gets punched* Gumball: Wait! Something not right. Bobert: Found him! Gumball: All right then, Give me your best shot! *gets hit by Bobert* Ow! If that all you got? Bobert: There's the only one can be. Gumball: I'm going die. Darwin: I free her. Gumball: Okay. There nothing I could stop him! Darwin: I got the water hose in my head. Gumball: Yes! (Gumball got the metal stick, But it's Slipped off) Bobert: What the hell you doing! Gumball: Nothing. Darwin: Were out of Ideas! Gumball: Okay! Darwin: Take the water hose! Gumball: Okay.*Catches The Water Hose* But I doomed. Darwin: Yep. Bobert: It's too late for that. (Gumball turn on the Water Hose) Gumball: Please don't kill me! Darwin: It's working ,But move or you get struck! Gumball: Okay! Nicole: Quick hide. (Everyone Hides and an Explosive hits) Everyone: Gumball! Darwin: Thanks for turn on The Water Hose. Gumball: Well thanks. Look he's return back to normal size. Darwin: We win. Call Penny off and get out of here! Bobert: Fine. Richard: I'm gonna Hit Him! Gumball: No! Anais: This robot trapped me.So... We're going to kick him out. Darwin: Wait! You're can't do that! Anais: Gumball and Darwin, It a evil robot. Darwin: Yeah, but still! Gumball: Look, Me and Darwin are friends and we can help him. Anais: Okay.But he'd won't do any damange. Gumball: So now on, he's calm down. (Scene Cuts to Gumball and Darwin watching Bobert destory the town) Gumball: Look like We Need Some Help and second, Mabye we should kick him out. Richard: Here we go again. Darwin: Get Him! (The Team find him and the story ends) Deleted Scenes This is all deleted scenes from the photos Deleted Scene Part 1 Darwin: He'd right there. Gumball: Hey, I wonding we're are looking for--- Bobert: What? Gumball: You. Darwin: We're dead. Gumball: I got a idea! Darwin: What is it? Gumball: Let's throw something. Darwin: Okay. Gumball: Hmmm.... There it is!*picks a book and throw it at him* Darwin: Oh no. Gumball: How did you like that? Bobert: No. Gumball: What? Bobert: Okay. Let's see you get beaten down. Darwin: Bad idea. Gumball: Just hide or run. Darwin: Let's choose Run Away! Gumball: Yep. Part 2 Gumball: What should we do? Darwin: Quiet. Or, We're dead. Gumball: Hey I heard that! Darwin: Wait. I heard someone. Gumball: It's that way. Darwin: Okay. (They walk to the left to see who talking) Gumball: Okay. We're here. Darwin: And there Anais. Gumball: You get her. I go fight him. Darwin: Okay. Gumball: But, he's hiding. (While Darwin free her, Gumball see him behind him.) Gumball: Wait, Are You.... (But before Gumball finsh his question, He got shooted.) Gumball: I know you! You that person that stole Penny! And you trying to kill me?! Bobert: Yes. Gumball: Okay. Let's see you can lose! Darwin: Wait. This cause injury. Gumball: Yeah.Yeah. Okay, let's get this fight started! Darwin: But, Gumball.... (But before Darwin finsh his anwser, Gumball comptetely ingroing him and start fighting.) Darwin: Okay. Just free her. Gumball: I don't fight anyone. (Before Gumball thinks, he got punched and got kicked.) Gumball: Okay. Just fight him. (He tried, But he got punched.) Gumball: Darn it! Darwin: I know! He got the virus. The only way to restore him is to reboot him. Gumball: Yes! Gallery 212px-Microwave15.jpg 212px-830px-TheClub49.png 400px-Microwave20.jpg 926.jpg Sceaming.jpg Tumblr lx9bmi28Lo1qm11lzo1 400.jpg Tumblr lqg9c19yFm1qcstn6o1 500.png 0152.jpg 0206.jpg 0144.jpg 0204.jpg Tumblr lqppiuiTMF1qkmum2o1 500.png 0224.jpg 658.jpg Photo-0039.jpg Photo-0036.jpg Photo-0035.jpg Photo-0032.jpg 212px-TheKnights77.png 212px-TheKnights67.png 212px-TheKnights19.png Gumball gumball-the-robot 240x135.jpg EN CP CLPGUM0023 01.jpg 212px-TheBet54.png DSC00277.JPG TheDream22.png Category:Season 2 Category:Fanfiction Finales Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:FAO Fanfiction